The present invention relates to the production of ceramic matrix composite materials, i.e. materials formed by a refractory fiber reinforcement structure densified by a ceramic matrix.
The term refractory fiber reinforcement structure refers to a two- or three-dimensional structure formed of fibers essentially consisting of carbon or a ceramic material, such as silicon carbide, alumina, zircona . . . . The ceramic matrix is deposited within the pores of the reinforcement structure by liquid impregnation or chemical vapor infiltration (CVI).
Ceramic matrix composite materials have particular uses in applications requiring high thermo-mechanical properties, such as space technology. In comparison with carbon-carbon composite materials used in the same applications, they have the advantage of better oxidation resistance at high temperatures.
It is nevertheless desirable--and this is the object of the present invention--to improve some mechanical properties of ceramic matrix materials, and in particular their toughness, by raising their damage threshold, reducing their flaw sensitivity and increasing their shear strength.